Fox in the Mist of Death My version of Naruto
by Azn and Amazing
Summary: a whole new naruto with a lot more SasuSaku and a whole lot more NaruHina plus the point of the whole story is everyone dies in the end, literally. Read and review, no flames! Plz and thank you! complete chapter 3 up! discontinued, sry
1. Alone, I Remember

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

**Naruto**

Panting, running, screaming one by one they all left the village until only I was left. Every creature within a hundred miles of range had disappeared, all because of me, this one little boy that looked no more than thirteen years old. Why? Ever since the day I was born everyone rejected me. I had no parents; no one else in the village would accept me. Why would they not talk to me? Why wouldn't they be my friends? Why was I the one who was rejected by the entire world? I was naïve enough to think that it was because I was an idiot in school but that wasn't it. Now I know but sometimes the truth hurts so much. Not only physically but also there is so much pain in the heart. I constantly walk down the streets looking into the homes, hoping to see people in them but always all I saw was dust. Even the most poisonous creatures run when they heard me walking. And I stood alone in the village of bloody mist, the bloody mist of death. How it all began… it seems so long ago and yet just like yesterday.

**Unified**

I was still an infant in those days, at least on my human side. But from my demon's eyes it started long before. For as long as time itself, good verses evil, man verses demon, and everyone verses me. I had no comrades, demon or human, all I had to depend on was me, myself, and I.

**Demon**

I guess you could say it began about twelve years ago. The leaders of once was a village had defeated me but they were afraid I would break free so forced me into an infant body so that I would not be freed. Little did they know the future of it all. I grew stronger inside the human child until the time was right to open the cage I was in. So the human boy lived somewhat of a normal life. The only thing different was that everyone avoided him, and the children that did not know of what happened twelve years ago were told by there parents to stay away, far away. He always felt alone and sometimes I felt pity for him. Lucky enough for me he was accepted to train as a ninja, that increased my powers as well. Well, not that much. He didn't do very well in ninja school so it made no difference whatsoever to me besides the point that I saw myself inside a complete mock to ninjas, but that's a different story. Anyways, let me give you a brief summary of the first part. So he went to training school for a genin ninja and when he took the test he technically failed but the council let him pass for some reason (I never figured out why) and so he sort of became a genin ninja. But he still had to take a test with a new trainer first. Kakashi Hatake, (a jonin ninja) told to have never let a student pass his test yet. This boy was teamed up with another boy whose name I think was Sasuke Uchiha, supposedly the last survivor of the great Uchiha Clan and he seemed like it too. And a girl, Sakura Haruno just a normal girl, but it seemed my boy had what was called a crush on her (kills her later but well that's later). Enough with the summary let's start with the details beginning at the first meeting with Kakashi and the Group. I should send over to my boy now. We'll talk later. Over to you kid!

A/N: I know this is really short and all but I just started. Give me two days and I'll have chapter two for ya! Oh and whatever you do please review cause right know I got major writer's block!

**Naruto**

Thanks demon! Now as the demon that ruined my life had said (1), we're going to start when I meet Kakashi-sensei. Actually, why don't we start a bit earlier so it all makes sense? Ok, so we'll begin with the day of the exam. Cool! Flashback time! I remember...

I woke up to the bright sun on the morning of the exam. I lived alone besides me it was just the sound of the birds singing in the wide-open skies. The smell of fresh cut grass in the morning was especially refreshing that day for some reason I was actually naive enough to think I was going to pass that time. So I got out of bed into my clothes and out the door walking down the streets of the village hoping for a fresh new start. Of course I knew that, that would never happen. Well you can't blame a kid for trying I guess. Anyway, I walked down the streets and those were some long streets. The people either turned away from me or started whispering things about me not passing the exam. It was so annoying! I tried to keep my temper down but like that was ever possible. I started to yell at the people who were whispering; I said to myself that I would be the greatest Hokage of them all! I would rule all the lands and everyone would have to listen to me for once! The only face on the Hokage Mountain would be me! The one and only, the greatest Hokage in all time history Naruto Uzamaki! (2) _sigh _what's the point in trying, yeah I wanted it to happen but everyone in the village hates me. They'd never let me be Hokage.

(1) Demon: Hey kid, it wasn't my fault they stuck me in your body.

(2) Demon: Yeah right, Naruto Uzamaki the greatest Hokage in history! The day that happens is the day I get outa here. Oh wait it did happen, cause now your the greatest disaster Hokage in history!

So I finally got to the exam. One by one the students waited in line to take the exam and one by one Iruka sensei and Shirakima sensei said pass or fail. Standing in front of me was Sasuke Uchiha, the most popular and the richest person in the village. I think he was richer than the Hokage himself, back then we hated each other (started a world war every time we met). Sasuke was a cold, heartless person, never said a word to anyone except "get out of my face," "your annoying," "weak loser" or "No," did I mention he had his own fan club. Every girl in the village was in it, the ones younger than him and older (I think some dudes were in it too, scary thought). But the important back then was who was in front of him. Her name was Sakura Haruno and she was a pink goddess to me. (3) That semi long flowing pink hair, the slender body she keeps so perfect, the charming wide forehead she has, and the sweet sound of her voice use to be enough to make me faint but now well it would still make me faint just I a different way. But the amazing thing was she could pull of the hot pink hair and still look cute! She said the pink was her natural color.

(3) Demon: Oh boy here we go again, the boy and his little obsession with the girl.

"Sakura Haruno!" a voice called. It was Sakura's turn to take the exam. (talking in present tense) ooh! I hope she passes!

"Hei!" Oh the sweet sound of her voice, so attentive and so pure.

"For the exam, you will be asked to clone yourself. You may make as many clones as you like but one is enough to pass. But remember, they must be solid clones not illusions. You may begin any time you ready." Instructed the chuunin. Iruka sensei wasn't an astonishing feature, 5'10" or so with a spiky ponytail. He was still a chuunin even though he was a teacher at the academy but I guess he just had a lot of experience.

Sakura began to make some hand signs but she did them to fast for Naruto to see so he couldn't cheat of her. A large amount of chakra began to form around her body and then _poof_ out came a puff of smoke. When it cleared there were three Sakuras, she managed to clone herself twice.

What worried me was the fact that the exam was on clone jutsu; it was my worst technique. I would never pass this time. It was almost my turn so I couldn't go home and study now.

Next up was Sasuke, the show off. And by show off I meant show off. The entire school new that he was the best student but that doesn't mean he gets the right to be snobby. Sasuke started his hand signs so fast they were blurs put he picked speed so that you couldn't even see anything from the elbows down. Five seconds later _poof _the whole room was filled with smoke. When it cleared out the entire room was full of Sasukes, there must have been at least thirty of them! As much as I hated to admit it, Sasuke was good really good. Even the two senseis were shocked; I think they were thinking how Sasuke did that since they probably couldn't do it their selves. About a half a minute later the clones disappeared. I thought it was because he could make the clones he just couldn't hold them for long, but of course just making that may was a shock,

After a couple more minutes Iruka sensei was able to mutter, "You pass, Naruto Uzamaki!" now I don't know if it was because of Sasuke that he muttered or if it was because of me. Well anyways I walked through the open doorway, I was my turn to take the test…

A/N: Hey everybody! So how did you like it? I know it's short but hey first real fanfic so give me a break and review! I promise next chapter will be longer!


	2. The Exam

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

* * *

**Naruto**

Oh great. Iruka sensei didn't even bother to look at me as if he was sure I would fail. I don't blame him. I failed all the other exams before already. Well, here goes nothing! I began my hands signs; a massive amount of chakra began to form around me. Hey maybe it was gonna work this time. _poof _(I know poof is Kakashi's thing but I sorta need it for these matters). What happened? Did I really do it? Did I really make a clone? When I smoke cleared I looked around and on the floor next to me was well me, just a really demented version of me. The limbs were crooked, the skin was too pale, and the face was way to ugly to be me (look who's talking ugly dobe). _Sweat drop_ "Uhh… Tada!" Iruka sensei looked irritated, I could see veins popping. Uh oh…

"Naruto you IDIOT!"

"What? Come on Iruka sensei! You said we only needed one clone to pass! Well there's one clone!" I pointed to the domesticated me on the floor.

"That doesn't even look like you! You FAIL!"

"What? You can't do that! When I become the greatest Hokage ever you'll be sorry! Just you wait! You'll be sorry you failed me! I can do better than anyone of those creeps, I just fell… sick today, yeah that's it I feel sick so I couldn't get it right1 I'll get it right next time!"

"There won't be a next time!" Iruka sensei was getting louder every time he yelled. My ears were starting to hurt.

* * *

A/N: I know the verb tense in this story is totally messed up but I'm not good at that ok. And no the chapter's not over, I just felt like I had to talk to my audience. To stop boring you on with the story!

* * *

Finally it was Shirakima sensei's turn to speak, "Oh come on Iruka, at least he tried. And technically he did create a clone, it just doesn't look like him that much."

"Shirakima, the point of a clone is that it's supposed to look like the original." Iruka sensei's veins were popping again.

"But it does," I quickly got down on the floor and tried to look exactly like the clone I made. "See?"

* * *

A/N: I'm not done with the chapter but for the people that really wanna read you can read what I have so far. If the rest of the chapter isn't up in two days, somebody nag me!

* * *

"NARUTO!" the village shook at the yell. Even the Hokage wondered what had happened. The birds were scared as they flew as far away as possible. The other students outside that were still waiting to take the exam were all wondering what was going on.

'Now Iruka. Calm down." Shirakima sensei sweat dropped. He was trying to keep Iruka sensei from blowing a blood vessel. I got back up into my usual self. Bing! Suddenly I have an idea. Maybe if I tried my signature move he would let me pass. No one could withstand my sexy jutsu, well except for the teme (Sasuke). It might work on Iruka sensei; I never tried it on him before. Hmm… an evil smirk came over my face.

"I see nothing funny," the Hokage said as he watched in his crystal ball thingy. _Oh no. _the thought flashed through his mind. _He couldn't be. Not his sexy jutsu, he even gets me with that thing. Iruka, you better not fall for this. _

Back to me. I put my hands up as if I was doing a jutsu. Iruka sensei looked up, _Naruto what are you doing this time. _No chakra formed around me. I didn't need it for this. _poof_ As the smoke cleared you could see a naked girl with blond hair begin to came in view. My two senseis were shocked. Iruka sensei was twitching, Shirakima sensei just turned totally red.

"If you let me pass, I'm sure we'll have a great time in bed tonight!" I blew him a kiss. This had to work! Iruka sensei is a man after all, either he'd fall for it or he doesn't have hormones. Come on do something! I wished for am answer a little too soon.

"For the last time, Naruto, YOU FAIL!" ouch, that hurt my ears. (4) But the thing is he didn't fall for it! Dang it!

"But" Come work! Don't fail me now sexy jutsu!

"NO BUTS! OUT!" oh man he was really getting angry. If you were there, you'd be able to see steam coming out of his head. Not long before the fire. I looked to Shirakima sensei for help. He was still red as an apple. I blew him a kiss. That gave him the shock. (5) Maybe he could get me a pass.

He turned to Iruka sensei and began; "Now Iruka" Iruka sensei gave a death glare. It was even worse than the teme's (if that were possible). That scared the living daylights out of him. He looked back with "sorry I'm to scared" written all over his face. Just great.

"OUT!" Iruka sensei's hand shot up with his finger pointed to the exit door.

"Alright, you don't have to be so mean!" I changed back into my usual self. I head out with my head down. I failed again. The sad eyes looked back at Iruka sensei. For some strange reason they seemed to cry with the boy. He turned away from me. My tear dropped with a splash on the floor. I promised myself I wouldn't cry, but I couldn't help it. The droplets came down my cheek one by one onto the floor. The boy ran out as fast as he could.

(4) Demon: He really doesn't have hormones. Either that or he's not a man.

(5) Demon: Well at least he has hormones.

After the exams…

Everyone was talking outside the gates of the academy. I caught a word of it. A word a I didn't want to hear. "Everyone passed… I hear the only one who didn't was that kid… of course… if he were to be a ninja imagine the disaster that would happen… I know really… I'm glad they didn't let him pass… look at him over there… he's all alone… of course… who would ever want to talk to him…" What are they talking about? Was a really that bad? (6)

(6) Demon; Yes, you were.

I just sat there on the swing. Alone, no one with me but me. I watched the other academy students all celebrating their passing. Within a moment the boy was gone. I walked through the city; I passed the crowded streets, passed the park. Unexpectedly my wandering feet brought into the woods where I use to train alone for hours, trying to become strong. I saw Shirakima sensei walking on trees, it gave me a slight shock. He came down the tree and turned to me.

"I've been waiting for you"

* * *

A/N: I know it's still a little short but it's a start. At least it's two and a half pages, which equals in this case 1,101 words. That's pretty long compared to some people. I'm working on the third chapter, if it's not up by Sunday, then start flaming me. Remember to review. PLZ AND THANK YOU!

* * *


	3. The Scroll

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto o any of its characters. Sad isn't it?

* * *

**Naruto**

"I've been waiting for you." The man smiled. He began to walk towards me.

"Shirakima sensei? What are you doing here?" What was he doing here? The exams just finished, shouldn't he be at a teacher's meeting or something.

"Nothing, I just came here to train." Did he really expect me to believe that? My eyebrow naturally cocked up. I may not be the brightest student in the academy but I'm smart enough to know lie and truth from a teacher.

"You don't believe me, do you?" I shook my head signaling a no. He chuckled,

"Your smarter then the rumors."

That ticked me off! Yeah, I'm not dumb like everyone else says. Live with it! My face turned red but unlike him it was red with anger. "hey! What's that suppose to mean! Are you trying to say I'm stupid!" (7)

"Whoa, calm down. Can't you take a joke?" for some reason, this sensei was different from all the other ones. He seemed more of a… wimp. It was kind of sad, come to think of it. He was suppose to be a jonin and he's scared of a chuunin like Iruka sensei. Although sometimes I can't blame him, Iruka sensei con get pretty scary when he's mad. But still he seemed weaker than what he's suppose to be most of the time. (8)

"No, I can't! Got a problem with that!" Now I was really pissed off. If he wasn't a teacher I would kicked his fucking ass by now.

"Now Naruto, is that any way to talk to a sensei?" I'm gonna guess that means sorry or calm down before you have a heart attack. Well that wasn't gonna happen.

"It is if he can't help you get past the exam." I got into attack position. He may be said to be stronger than me but I'll show him other wise. (9)

"But Naruto, I can help you get pass the exam." What! Did I hear him right! He can help me get passed the exam! Impossible!

"Impossible!" There's no way you can get me passed the exam! It's already over!"

"Ah but yet again, there is a way." Somehow he had a slight evil sound in his voice. (10) But what did I are? He just said he could get me passed the exams!

(7) Demon: Yes, that's exactly what's he's saying. You are stupid.

(8) Demon: Never underestimate your opponent boy. It's a sad mistake and you'll pay for it later.

(9) Demon: You are stronger than him. Or at least I am.

(10)Demon: You should really pay attention to that.

Wait a sec, there's no way he could get me passed the exam. There over and there aren't any make-ups. Unless he plans on sneaking me into the passed list and giving me a headband from the spare room then there's no way. Is that what he plans to do? NO! "Wait! You aren't planning on sneaking me into the passed list and giving me a headband from the spare room, do you?"

"Of course not. I'm a teacher I know the rules. Why would I break them?" Phew. Well that's the worst of the miniscule amount of possibilities. So what is his plan.

"Well then, what's your plan?" There aren't many choices left.

"It's simple. I'll get to a chance to retake the exam and you train until then so you'll pass." He smiled. That was his plan! I was sorta disappointed but you really couldn't much more from a teacher. But it was pointless. Even if I train I wouldn't be able to do it. There wasn't enough time. I began I walk away, with the same sad eyes from before.

"Hey Naruto, where are you going? I thought you wanted to pass the exam and become the greatest Hokage in history! It's not gonna happen if you're giving up now." I turned my head to him. Mimicking the teme's death glare. I may not like the teme but his glare does work for most people. Unless you get use to it b that was highly impossible. It gave you the shock every time. and it gave him the shock too. Shirakima sensei lent back.

"I'm not giving up. Your plan is pointless. I'm going to find another way." I turned back and continue walking. A thought struck my head. How was I going to find another way? Was there another way? Possibilities ran through my head but every one of them ended in three words "never gonna work." While I was thinking Shirakima sensei ran up to me. "What do you want?"

"Naruto listen to me."

"Why should I? I already told you your plan won't work. good-bye and good riddance" I began to walk faster but he just followed me. "I thought I said good riddance but in case I didn't good riddance." I looked back in front of me.

He still followed. (11) "Naruto, you haven't heard the entire plan yet."

"There's nothing else to hear."

"But there is."

"What is it? I'm listening, barely."

"If your thinking that there's no way that you'll be able to create shadow clone jutsu even if you train then I have a solution." My feet were in their tracks. I turned to him. Now I was listening. "There's a sacred scroll in the cave of the Hokage Mountain. In that is a special highly advanced jutsu and the exact directions on how to use so anyone who can read can use the jutsu. And the jutsu is a highly advanced shadow clone jutsu. If you learn that jutsu then you could create million of clones at once. All you have do is get it. It will be easy! There aren't any guards there at all. Just walk in take it and get out. I know you can do it." He gave me an elbow. I stared back at him. Was he telling me to steal it?

"Are you telling me to steal it? You know it's forbidden for anyone to take the scroll and practice it." This guy is insane. I swear if he really thinks I'm gonna take that scroll then he's got another thing coming. (12) This was called knowing the law and breaking it. It was a bad thing to do, even for me. (13)

"No one would know. No one except you, me, heaven, and hell. Unless you tell anyone."

(11) Demon: Man, you just can't get rid of this guy, can ya?

(12) Demon: Or does he? Come on kid, you know you like the idea.

(13) Demon: Not for me.

"I won't do it." My statement was flat and bold. I won't steal the sacred scroll. It was a major crime and if I get caught then I would never be a ninja. I'm not taking the chance. (14) It was too dangerous even for me. And why should I trust Shirakima sensei anyway, he's a teacher! Teachers' can't be trusted unless their saying if you pass or fail. Then you can trust them, well not that much if they say you fail of course if your me then you can't trust them if they say you pass. (15) But one way or a thousand ways I wasn't gonna steal the sacred scroll. There may not be any guards but there had to be booby traps and I'm not gonna be the one to set them off. "If you want the scroll so much then go get it yourself, I'm out."

"Oh no, I don't want the scroll, you do. You know it. It's probably the only way to pass until next year and even next year your passing wouldn't be ensured. Come now Naruto, you can do it. I know you can. You want to become Hokage don't you? And you want to surpass all the ones before you right? Well if you do this then you'll be able to become Hokage probably in the next year and then you'll be the youngest Hokage ever, that means you'll have surpassed the one's before you. So do you think you'll do it?" Ah man, it was like he flicked a switch. He got me. Looks like I was stealing the scroll after all. (16) I hate it when my switch gets flicked; it makes me do crazy things. (17)

"All right I'll do it."

"Excellent. Now here's the plan," He had an evil laughing sound in his voice. Man why didn't I pay attention to that! I was walking straight into trouble, a lotta trouble with a capital T… But I hope that trouble has ramen in it. (18)

(14) Oh yes you are.

(15) I highly doubt anyone is anywhere near to being like you.

(16) I told you.

(17) Oh come on, how crazy can they be? (cough, cough)

That night…

Somehow I let Shirakima sensei talk me into stealing the scroll. (19) So here I am in the trees below the cave. The weirdo sensei was right there aren't any guards there. But that means there are booby traps, a lot of booby traps. (20) Or they just have a lack of security. (21) Well here goes nothing. I climbed to mountainside. No booby-traps yet, lucky me. After about five minutes I reached the cave floor. It was a small, cold, not exactly the kind of place you'd call homely. Well here I was, I stood up. Hmm… still no booby traps, that's a surprise. I slowly walked towards the scroll, nothing happened. Did I have a good luck charm on or something? Nothing's happening! That's not right! This is defying the laws physics! There has to be a trap! Other wise everything I've ever seen in every movie and TV show would be a lie! Come on trap, I know you're here somewhere! I scaled the walls, made sure to touch every millimeter of the cave. NOTHING! NO! There had to be something! There was only one thing left to check, the scroll.

I walked up to the scroll. It was sitting right there on its holder. I could just take it and nothing would happen plus I would be able to pass the test. Or I take, a trap's set off, I get caught, and I never become a ninja. The last choice would be I don't take it, get out of here, and forget this ever happened. Now which was I gonna choose? After moments of spinning heads I decided, I was going to take the scroll no matter what. Nothing could stop me now. My hand landed on the middle of the large roll of paper, it held tight, then lifted itself and the scroll with it. At the moment the scroll was removed from its proper place a siren sounded. "A Trap! Yes! Everything I ever saw was true! (22) I mean, no! A Trap! I gotta get outa here!" I hugged the scroll and ran just to be stopped be the steep side of the mountain. It was to far to climb right now. (23) There was no there choice; I had to jump. And jump I did, I ran like I had never run before.

But where could I go? Sooner or later they would find me. I might as well run straight into the streets and say, "Hey, I have the scroll! I'm right here! I took the scroll from the cave! Come and get me!" that stupid sensei got the whole beginning of the plan right but he forgot to tell me how to escape? That's the most idiotic sensei I've ever known. I just ran into the thickest woods I could find. I sat down next to a tree to catch your breath. But then… I heard a rustle. My head flickered around. They found me already! Ah man, now I'll never be a ninja! (rustle) there it was again! It came from the bushes. I stood up if a lightning flash. My feet backed my body up. (rustle, rustle) Whoever or whatever was in the bush was getting closer. This was bad. Moments late a dark image came out of the bush, but it was too dark so I couldn't see what it was. Whatever it was I was done for.

(19) Did you forget all ready? You have a bad memory.

(20) Or they just have a lack of security.

(21) Yeesh, get a load of this kid. That's what I just said!

(22) Uh, why are you so happy? You just sprung a trap! Get us out of here! NOW!

(23) You could just jump, you know.

** To Be Continued…**

* * *

A/N: So how do like it? It is longer then all the other chapters. Just like I promised. Hope you like! It's four full pages! Please review! Try to guess who or what came out the bush! I'll get working on the next chapter right now! R&R! P&TY! 


	4. My Life On The Line

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

**Naruto**

It came out from the bushes walking like a drunken zombie. It looked human but for some reason I highly doubted the "human" was conscious or even alive. It slowly wobbled closer, looking as if it was going to fall a number of times during the two-yard trip. Closer and closer it came. It began to have some light and color so that it was more than a moving 3-D shadow. (24)

"Who are you? On second thought, what are you?" (25)

A familiar voice came into my ear, "Oh come now Naruto, surely you recognize me." It was Shirakima sensei. (26) I was relived and still felt slightly nervous.

"Are you alone?" I backed up more. Better safe then sorry, that was my third place motto.

"Of course I'm alone." He came closer but I still backed up more. "Oh Naruto, your not scared of me, are you?" Me scared of him? He should be the one who's scared!

"No, I'm scared of what might be following you." It was a clear statement. How dare he say that I'm scared of him! I'd be scared of a rock before I'd be scared of him! That insane creep! (27)

"Why so serious all of a sudden?" he came closer to me with open arms and a smile on his face. Now I was beginning to not trust him. He had something up his sleeve and that something just meant more trouble for me. (28) "You seem different." He continued. Ok so I was scared if him. I couldn't help it! This guy is insane! He's worse than insane! He's psychotic! (29) I had to run, and I had to run fast!

My feet started before I even knew what was happening and within a second I was running for my life with that psychotic sensei chasing me for my life (30) I jumped trees faster than ever, did amazing flips I could never do before but I didn't care what I was doing, I just didn't want to die! I really didn't want to die!! I REALLY DON'T WANNA DIE!!!

24-Do you even know what 3-D means?  
25-For once you didn't ask a stupid question. What is that?  
26-I really hate that guy.  
27-So you finally noticed.  
28-You mean for us.  
29-You have no idea what that means do you?  
30-He just wants the scroll, and your life but that's not the point.


End file.
